


王氏双子的爱人 34

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 5





	王氏双子的爱人 34

34

有甜有虐…

三人行，并必有一👋

“怕我？” 王一博用指尖划过肖战的眉心，鼻尖，最后落在了嘴角的痣上。  
虽然做好了准备，但上次的阴影还是让肖战忍不住发抖…  
王一博略带微笑的摩擦了下那颗痣，“抖什么，嗯？”  
肖战屏住呼吸，想让自己的身体略微放松下来…  
“呵，不说……”王一博把手划到肖战下巴上，一用力，下巴被抬起， “既然你不爱说话，那我们今天就玩个不说话，不出声的游戏吧。”  
看着王一博的眼睛，肖战仿佛看到了自己即将掉入的地狱…

…………

肖战感觉自己已经被冻到四肢没有了知觉，他被王一博关到了大型冷藏室内，不知道在里面呆了多久，但是如果只是这种的皮肉之苦，他到不介意，就算被关到天亮，能保住命，就可以…  
可惜，冷藏室的门，终究还是被打开了。

看着窝在冷藏室一角的肖战，王一博不悦的皱了皱眉， “啧啧，你是自己出来，还是我过去带你出来？”  
由于长期处于蹲坐状态，肖战刚想起来，就腿发麻到磕跪到地上…  
王一博深呼了口气，迈出一只脚，打算进入冷藏室，带肖战出来。  
肖战听见响亮的皮鞋声，不管不顾的开始向门口爬去…  
他不敢接触王一博，更不敢反抗他。  
……  
……

破天荒的，肖战被带来了阁楼。  
志浣看到王一博来的时候，还没等向以往一样爬过去和主人打招呼，就看见王一博拉着浑身泛白，没有一点血色的肖战向走廊深处走去…  
肖战由于害怕慌张，甚至忽略了志浣的存在。

…… ……

这是一个布置的像手术室一样的房间，但仔细看又不是手术室…  
房间内有一个大铁柜，大铁柜上有2个把手，肖战仔细一看那大铁柜，害怕的捂上了嘴巴…  
那根本不是什么大铁柜，那是一个二屉尸体冷藏柜。  
“啧啧，身体没有刚刚凉了，得再次冻一下呀。”王一博拉开了一个冷藏抽屉……  
“进去，闭眼躺好，然后不管发生什么也不能动一下，不能发出一点声，否则……”  
肖战咬着下唇往尸体冷藏柜方向走去，他知道王一博今天的游戏了——奸尸。

肖战在冷藏抽屉里闭着眼睛不敢动一下，感觉身体四肢再次被动麻木时，抽屉动了，他知道是王一博在拉动抽屉，要开始了……

肖战闭着眼睛，尽量憋气并通过鼻子小浮动换气，毕竟自己现在是‘死人’。  
肖战感觉自己被推动着走了几步，推床也被转了一圈…  
感觉到温热的手指从脖子滑落到自己下腹，大气都不敢出一下…  
“真是艺术品，被冻的身体，那么白，真像个陶瓷娃娃，死人最完美。”  
听着王一博的声音，肖战心跳疯狂加速。

突感，肖战身子轻轻一颤，由于身体过于冰凉，分不清到底是手还是舌在玩弄着乳头，只觉得冷热交替，有种说不出的舒服感…  
王一博用指甲绕着乳晕转了一圈，低头伸出舌头碰了下冰凉的乳尖，然后像吃冰棍一样舔了起来…  
肖战觉得脚心发麻，却不敢动一下…  
王一博抬起头，看了眼床上的‘死人’， “刚刚颤了一下，下不为例。”

肖战明白，酷刑才刚开始……


End file.
